


opportunity

by dread_persephone



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fisting, Public Claiming, Public Sex, mild xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dread_persephone/pseuds/dread_persephone
Summary: Garona returns to Stormwind with a peace proposal, but she's not sure it's one Taria will accept.





	opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



On the third day of her journey, when the sun was almost but not quite at its highest point, the densely packed trees of the forest finally began to give way to the fields and human settlements on the outskirts of Stormwind City. Garona pulled the hood of her cloak further down over her face. Her trip had been uneventful so far despite how deep she had come into enemy territory, and she wanted to keep it that way until she reached her destination. Over the past few days she had avoided the main roads and kept herself covered, and if any scouts or travelers had noticed her they had failed to recognize her as an orc. For once in her life she was grateful to be so small.  

Her cloak covered the clothes the humans had given her. It was colder in this realm than the lands she had come from, and as much as she hated to admit it her skin was thinner and more fragile than the skin of the full-blooded orcs, and the human styles did more to keep her warm than the scraps of leather favored by her own people.  

Still, she rarely wore them when she was with the Horde because they so clearly marked her as an outsider, and a weak outsider at that. It wasn't a perception she could afford when her grasp on authority was so fragile. 

Right now, though, the situation was flipped, and she was making an effort to be as human as possible. She had come alone, and on foot, because she wanted to be sure her presence would not be taken as a threat. She came carrying a proposal for peace, as strange as that was for an orc, and she could only hope that the guards of the castle keep would hold their weapons long enough for her to see the Queen.

She could hope, but they might still kill on her on sight as soon she approached the castle walls. Or they might knock her down, bind her up in chains, and refuse to listen to a word she said as she rotted away in their dungeons.

She wouldn't blame them if they did. After all, Garona had killed their King.  

 

* * *

 

The guards did not strike her down at the castle's gate, but it was a very close thing. Only the sound of Taria's clear voice ringing out had stopped them, and even now they were glaring at her with undisguised malice, hands on the hilts of the their weapons, eagerly awaiting the moment their Queen would give them the command to remove Garona's head. But when they reached the throne room all Taria did was gesture for her men to leave. 

"Get out," she said, and Garona could see the confusion and hesitation among the guards at the command. Taria repeated herself, and the guards only left with clear reluctance, but in the end they did obey their Queen.

Taria, at least, wasn't looking at her with malice. There was only sorrow in her expression, a disappointment unlike anything else Garona had ever faced, and it pulled at Garona's heart far worse than anything else she'd been subjected to in the past year. After a moment of silence she pulled out a familiar knife, letting it rest loosely in her hand. Not a threat, but a clear accusation.  

Garona wondered if one of Llane's knights had brought it back to her, or if Taria had pulled it out of her husband's neck with her own hands.  

But Taria did not ask about her husband. "Why have you come here, Garona?" 

"I've come with a peace proposal. From Gul'dan himself."  He had written out his terms on the paper Garona held in her hand. Garona wasn't sure if it would be better for her to explain, or if it would be easier to let Taria read it with her own eyes.  

"Not from you?" asked Taria.  

Garona winced. "From the entire Horde," she said.  

This was now how she had meant this conversation to go. She had spent night after night practicing the human language, trying to improve her skills, trying to find the words to explain her actions, trying to find the right way to beg forgiveness. But everything she had come up with sounded like lies, like childish excuses, and now she was mangling any chance she had to make Taria understand. If Taria ever could understand.  

"That sounds uncharacteristic of both Gul'dan and the Horde as a whole," said Taria, tracing a finger along the blade of the knife.  

Garona swallowed. "Yes. But Gul'dan's position among the Horde is slipping. Many orcs think an alliance would be better than another year of failed raids. Gul'dan must at least act as if he is considering it, even if he does not really want it." Gul'dan has no use for peace, and no care for the well-being and future of those who follow him.  Not when dead humans and dead orcs power his corrupted magic equally well.  

"And what exactly does his proposal entail?" asked Taria. 

This was the part that Garona had dreaded explaining. "In orc tradition, alliances are usually made with a marriage." Marriage was not really the right word. Mates, bonding, claiming - nothing she had seen among the humans worked the same, but she could not think of a better way of phrasing it. "Sealed with a public claiming."  

Taria's face twisted with disgust. "Gul'dan expects me to marry him? And then, what, lie underneath him in front of the whole Horde?" 

"No," said Garona quickly. She should have explained it better, but her discomfort was getting the better of her. "He wants you to marry me."   

Garona was the head of the faction that wanted peace. It made sense that she should be the one to seal the alliance for the Horde. And as the killer of King Llane, it was by orc tradition her right to claim his mate. To the orcs it was a reasonable offer. So generous that to refuse would be an insult.  

Of course, Gul'dan knew enough about human traditions to know that they would not see it that way. Taria did not see Garona as a stronger and therefor far superior mate to the one she'd killed in battle. Taria saw her as a murderer and a traitor. Gul'dan expected a refusal, and he expected the refusal to be a blow to Garona's already uncertain position. In fact, he was probably hoping to receive Garona's head returned in a separate box from her body.  

Taria leaned back into the throne. She brought the knife that had slain her husband to her face, letting the blade rest against her lips. "So you kill my husband, and I am expected to take you in his place?" 

Her voice was cold, and Garona thought that Gul'dan's wish to see her dead might soon be granted.   

"I am sorry," said Garona. She should have started with this, with a plea for forgiveness. It would have been more appropriate for her to fall to her knees and beg from the start, and she wished she could go back and try this again, but she can't. The best she could do was try to move forward. She dropped to the ground and let her head hang low, in supplication.  "I am so sorry. I did not want to hurt him-" 

"You drove a knife through his neck," said Taria, her voice thick. "A knife I gave you!"  

Garona would have died for him. She often wished she had. "I'm sorry," she said. "We were surrounded, and he- he said-" 

Taria suddenly rose to her feet, tears streaming down her face. "Leave," she said.  

"Taria," pleaded Garona, but Taria had stopped listening to her.  

"Get out!" she said, loud enough in her distress to call the guards in, and Garona did not struggle as she was pulled away.  

 

* * *

 

Garona wasn't left in the same iron cage she'd stayed in her first night at the castle. Instead she was lead to a small room painted a bright blue that made it seem a little larger than it was. There were a few pieces of elegantly carved furniture - a dresser, a small table, and a bed stacked with thick, soft blankets. But the windows were small and set too high int he walls for her to reach, and the door was guarded. A nicer cage, but still a cage. 

She was left there on her own for two nights with nothing to do but let the anger and impatience eat away at her, but she kept her fists at her side. The guilt she felt was stronger than her desire to be free.  

Taria came alone on the third night, and it bothered Garona that Taria was so willing to see her with none of her guard present. She ought to be taking better care for her safety.  

"Gul'dan believes I will refuse this proposal. Is that right?"  

"Yes," said Garona. "He will frame it as an insult to orc tradition, and urge the Horde to retaliate." 

Taria was looking past Garona, her face unreadable in the darkness of the night. Gul'dan was certain she would refuse, otherwise he would not have made the offer in the first place. Garona wasn't sure what to expect. Taria valued peace, but she also valued her family. A family that Garona had torn apart.  

And to add injury to the insult, Garona really couldn't guarantee her peace. Just a chance of it. Still, King Llane had already died for this opportunity, and Garona did not intend to let it pass her by without at least trying for it.

"I accept," said Taria.  She turned to leave, having not looked directly at Garona since she came in. "We will leave in the morning." 

 

* * *

 

Garona expected Taria to have a retinue with her. Guards, maids, witnesses to their bonding. But she came alone.  

"Does the Council know that you are doing this?" asked Garona. "Does Lothar? Do you not want to have him with you?" 

"I have spoken to the Council," said Taria. "Lothar will figure it out once it's too late to interfere. Bringing him along will only cause problems."      

Garona frowned. She'd observed enough of human behavior to know that they generally didn't fuck in public, especially the higher status ones, but if Taria would rather go alone than have any of her people witness their mating then Garona might have underestimated just how strongly opposed they were to it. At the same time, though, there wasn't really anything to be done about it. No orc would put their faith in a bond nobody had even seen in action. 

She worried as their rode their horses through the countryside, but she kept her worries to herself. Taria rode behind her in silence, and the attempts at conversation Garona offered went unanswered, so eventually she stopped trying. She wasn't sure if Taria was worrying about the upcoming mating, or the risks that would follow, or about the family and responsibilities she'd left behind in Stormwind, but the least Garona could do was let her handle her thoughts in peace and quiet. 

The silence continued as Garona set up camp, and it was beginning to unsettle her. It would be easier if Taria were screaming, or wailing, or threatening to rend Garona limb from limb for what she'd done. Orcs did not handle their emotions with silence, and she wasn't sure how she should react to it.  

The unease kept her awake for what felt like hours, but eventually she began to drift off, until she heard a rustling by her side.  

Her hand lashed out without conscious thought, grabbing the wrist of the person approaching her, and as her mind caught up with her she was surprised to realize that it was Taria on top of her. She ground her tusks against her teeth in irritation. A small, sheltered human woman shouldn't have been able to sneak up so close to her before she reacted.  Garona was slipping, and she would have to do better if she did not want to end up assassinated in the night.  

"What are you doing?" she asked.  

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, her voice strained, and after a moment Garona realized she was holding her wrist much tighter than she should be. She let go, and Taria's hand dropped to Garona's thigh.

"Why now?" asked Garona. There had been plenty of time for talking on the road, if that's what Taria wanted. There would be plenty of time the next day as well. 

"I couldn't sleep," said Taria, sliding closer. The silk of her robe spilled out over Garona's legs like a blanket as Taria settled in Garona's lap. "I have been thinking, and I do not want the first time to be in front of a crowd."  

"You don't have to," said Garona, and Taria smiled unpleasantly.  

"And what will happen if I don't?" she asked. "The Horde won't survive another winter raiding the countryside. There's no countryside left for them to raid. If this peace proposal falls through it's only a matter of time before they try to take the city."  

"They will lose," said Garona. She was sure of it.

Gul'dan's magic had stripped their current territory just as badly as it had their homeworld, and their numbers were slipping, from both the Fel pollution and from their failed attempts to push deeper into Azeroth. The races of Alliance were weak individually, but they had magic and carefully crafted weapons, and most importantly they had the numbers to stand fast even against the Horde's strongest clans. If no agreement was come to with the Alliance, they would inevitably die out. She knew most of the clan leaders realized it. Still, many of the orc preferred the thought of dying in battle against a strong enemy to conceding. They would break themselves against the walls of the castle keep even if they knew it meant death in the end.  

"Perhaps," said Taria. "But it will be at a great cost to us."  

She brought her hand to Garona's face, and let her fingers trace along one of Garona's tusks. "And, even after all this invasion has cost me, I do not want to see the entire Horde dead in the fields around my city," she said. It was difficult to make out the features of her face, hidden as they were by the night shadows and the veil of her hair, but Garona could hear the sorrow in her voice. "I know the orcs have children too, and it would bring me no joy to see their corpses. All I want is peace."  

"But it does not have to be you," said Garona. She should not have come to Stormwind, not yet. She should have come with a better proposal, a better offering. Taria had sacrificed enough. It should not be her surrendering herself to the ways of the Horde.  

"Who else would it be?" Taria leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Garona's tusk, and Garona sighed. Garona's hands slid around in the silk until she found the edges of Taria's robe, and she pulled it open at the waist, enough so that she could slip her hand between Taria's legs. 

Taria pulled closer to her and sighed, and Garona could smell the heat coming from her as she started to get wet around Garona's fingers. Taria shifted, bearing down on her hand, but that wasn't what Garona wanted right then. She picked Taria up out of her lap and laid her on her back, spreading her legs out so that there was room for Garona to settle between them. Taria's legs were shaking as Garona leaned forward, her tusks pressing into the soft flesh of Taria's thighs as Garona ran her tongue along her cunt, and Garona relaxed as Taria moaned and pushed her hips up to meet Garona's face. 

"Are you going to be this gentle with me in front of the Horde?" asked Taria, her thighs tightening around Garona's face.

"No," said Garona, slipping her fingers through the folds of Taria's cunt as she spoke. "We will both lose the respect of the orcs if I am gentle." 

That simply wasn't the way relationships worked among the orc clans. But for tonight she wanted to try being human.

  

* * *

 

The roar of the crowd around them was deafening, so loud that Garona felt in her body more than she heard it with her ears, and she could feel her pulse begin to quicken in response to the energy radiating from the seething mass of orcs around her. Taria was looking at her, not the crowd - if Garona had to guess, she would say that Taria was trying her best to ignore the crowd altogether, but that was impossible.  The Horde was impossible to ignore.  

Garona moved towards Taria quicker than she'd meant to, so quickly she was nearly lunging her, but the thrum of the crowd around her made it hard to slow her motions. Taria gasped as Garona ripped her gown open down the front, low and startled, but she did not pull away, and she did not flinch as Garona pulled her to the ground and climbed over her. The least she could do was shield her some from the crowd's gaze.  

Taria had come with her gown, now torn open around her, but Garona had come before the Horde with nothing on but her jewelry - bone in her hair and around her neck, and heavy ringed piercings through her nipples and navel. Taria moaned as Garona spread her legs out, sliding her thigh forward so it pressed into Taria's cunt as Garona leaned forward to take one of Taria's breasts in her mouth. She could feel the nipple stiffen under her tongue, and when she was as sure it was hard as it could get she switched over to the other, pulling it between her teeth as Taria writhed underneath her.  Taria reached out in response, her hand brushing against one Garona's nipple piercings, and Garona growled as her fingers caught in it and she pulled, sending an electric current of pleasure racing through Garona's chest.  

Garona reached down, sliding her thumb along Taria's cunt until she could feel her start to get wet as she whimpered under Garona's touch. There were catcalls front the crowd, a rambling mess of noise, and Garona tried to tune it out, tried to stop herself from getting lost in it. She kept to shallow strokes until she was certain Taria was as wet as she was going to get, and only then did she slip two fingers inside of her.

Taria threw her head back and groaned, her hips bucking up against Garona's hand. She was so small, her cunt was impossibly tight around Garona's fingers, and Garona could feel her own cunt start to throb at the feeling of Taria's body pulsing around her.

"Garona," said Taria. Her back arced off the ground as Garona fucked into her, her breasts bouncing as she moved.  

"Louder," said Garona, unable to keep the growl out of her voice. "No one can hear you."

"Garona," she said, louder but still not loud enough, and only when Garona pressed her thumb against her swollen clit did she finally properly scream out, "Garona!"

The crowd could hear her that time, Garona could tell from the rolling noise they gave off in response. She sat up as Taria started to tremble, the undeniable signs of an orgasm coursing through her. Garona could feel the way Taria spasmed around her fingers, but she wanted the crowd to be able to see it, to hear it and be sure of it, so that no one could deny it later.

She gave Taria only a brief moment to collect herself before she sat back, legs spread wide so that her own wet cunt was fully exposed. She pulled Taria forward, rougher than she meant to be, but she needed to be at least a little rough. Nobody in the Horde would respect a person who acted delicate while fucking. She pressed Taria's face to her cunt, and after a moment of grinding against her she felt the wet press of Taria's tongue against her clit.

Garona moaned as she looked out over the crowd. All of them were caught up in the rush of it - some of them had stopped paying attention, too busy fucking each other in the crowd even as Garona claimed what was now hers by right, but most of them were watching, eyes intent on Garona and her new mate, even as frail and as human as she was. Really, they were both pathetically small my orc standards, but right at the moment it didn't feel like it mattered.   

Garona's clit was, like the rest of her, small for an orc, but as swollen with arousal as it was it was still enough to fill Taria's mouth. Taria sucked on her, and Garona moaned again, the pleasure of it sending tremors through her body. She pulled at one of her nipple piercings and it was like a lightning rod, pulling the pleasure from her cunt up through her core and to her sensitive breast. She was so close, so close already, and after a moment of it she pulled Taria away and stood up, lifting Taria up in her arms. Taria leaned up against her, dazed as Garona spread her legs wide wide enough that Garona could rub her clit through the folds of Taria's still sopping wet cunt.

Taria moaned, running her hands through Garona's hair as Garona fucked her, rocking against her as she held her up. Her fingers dug into Garona's scalp and her body dragged along Garona's piercings, and it wasn't long until Garona came, one last rush of wetness coursing through her and spilling out between Taria's legs as she came, shaking so strongly that she nearly fell.  

It was enough to prove Garona's claim, prove that they were mated. Garona should lift Taria up, roar for the crowd, and let that be enough for the whole Horde to know that Taria was hers and hers alone. Gul'dan would have no choice but to live up to his promises, if only until he could find some excuse to break them again.

But her blood was running hot through her veins, urged on by the roar of the crowd, the pounding of her heart driven faster by Taria's shuddering moans and the wet mark across her face from where it had been pressed into Garona's cunt earlier. Taria's cunt was still wet too, shining blatant and vulgar in the bright sunlight, and Garona couldn't stop herself.

She set Taria on the ground and slid her fingers inside her again, and Taria moaned, lifting her hips to press against Garona's hand. Instead of stroking her Garona pressed further, until all of her fingers were inside Taria, pressed together by the tight walls of her channel. Taria moaned again, sharper and more desperate. She was so small compared to Garona, compared to the size of Garona's hand, but she still bucked against her even with so much of Garona already inside her, trying to press herself even further.

For a second Garona thought she ought to offer to stop, to ask if it was more than Taria could take, because it was clearly going to be too much, but she'd already started. There was no backing out now. The crowd wouldn't tolerate it. She could hear them in the background, hollering, urging the human to take more of Garona's hand, to take all of it. She could hear men and women screaming for her to stop teasing and slam her fist home. 

Taria was flat on her back, eyes closed and panting heavily as Garona pushed in up to the joint of her thumb. She was at the widest part of her hand, and she stopped for a moment to pull back before pushing in again, angling her hand to be sure her palm was dragging against Taria's clit as she fucked her. Taria shuddered, her muscles clamping down impossibly tight around Garona's hand, and she wailed softly as the whole of Garona's hand finally slipped past her entrance and inside her.

"Garona," she said, tears welling in her eyes as she shook around Garona's wrist.  Garona slid her hand in deeper, letting her fingers curl into a fist before she pulled back to her wrist. "Fuck," said Taria, sweat pouring down her body as she got up on her elbows, bearing down on Garona arm. "Fuck, that's too much!" she said, but even as she said it she was jerking her hips forward, rocking herself against Garona's fist.

"You can take it," said Garona, pushing her down again, the screaming of the crowd dimming down to a dull roar around her as she slid her wrist up and down, slowly at first, then faster as Taria's breathing grew rapid. 

It felt like she went on like that for ages, light-headed and ecstatic as Taria writhed underneath her, her already sensitive clit dragging across Garona's wrist every time Garona moved, her cunt dark and glistening wet as it pulled at Garona's wrist, so tight she could feel Taria's pulse like a hammer against her skin.

Finally Taria began to pulse around her, her muscles clamping down on Garona's fist as she arced back, her second orgasm rocking through her as the crowd roared in approval.

 

* * *

 

Garona lost count of the number of times she made Taria come before Taria slipped into unconsciousness. Even with the main even over the crowd took its time in dispersing, but eventually even the orcs had to rest, and when crowd had shrunk enough that she could easily move through it Garona carried a sleeping Taria to her tent. There was warm water already waiting for them, and Taria stirred as Garona carefully cleaned her, washing away the dirt and sweat and come streaking down her legs, but she slipped back into a deep sleep when Garona was done and left her on the bed.

Garona was faster cleaning herself, and when she was done she curled around Taria where she lay on the bed of furs. She was exhausted as well, but she couldn't make herself sleep. She laid awake for a long time, feeling Taria in her arms, lightly running her fingers over the bruises that were rising across Taria's skin. Proof of how far Garona had let herself be carried away by the Horde. They were mates now, but she hadn't forgotten that Taria had only agreed for impersonal reasons. She wasn't sure if Taria would want her in her bed after this first night.  

They would need to keep acting like real mates during the day, but if she wanted to sleep on her own furs at night, Garona would accept it. 

The sun had lit up the sky for hours before Taria finally woke. Garona had been on her feet since dawn.  

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore," said Taria, and guilt settled in Garona's stomach as Taria's fingers traced the dark marks Garona had left along her neck at some point. But as Garona watched her Taria dug her fingers into the bruise, pressing into the sore skin, and smiled.  "It's not exactly a bad feeling."  

"Oh," said Garona, at a loss for something more intelligent to say. "That's good."

"I think I could stand to sleep a little longer, though," said Taria, lying back down. Her robe had slipped down her shoulder, revealing most of her chest, but she made no move to cover herself. "Why don't you come lie down with me?"

Garona was on the furs with her in an instant. Whatever her mate wanted, she'd provide it with no hesitation.    


End file.
